


Sleep

by gaylirose



Series: Insomnia - Phan One Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylirose/pseuds/gaylirose
Summary: in which dan has a nightmare and phil comforts him





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is also posted on my wattpad by the same name. hope you enjoy.

Pitch black walls that could hide the pleading souls of the damned surrounded the quivering child. His skin prickled with tiny bumps as his hair stood on end. His eyes darted around, in hopes seeing something, anything, in this eerie darkness. The air was cold and sharp like nails, that sound that seemed to come from all directions grew louder and louder. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

 _Dan..._ the voices whispered, _Dan... Dan..._

Tears fell from the child's eyes and the whispers grew louder and the stomps grew closer. **Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.** _Dan! Dan! Dan!_

Tears slid down his face as voices echoed around him in the dark, the whispers tickling his ears. The stomping got closer and closer, drumming though his head. **STOMP. STOMP. STOMP!**

 _Daniel..._ they whispered. _What's the matter Daniel? Are you afraid of the dark?_

His body trembled, the cold air prickling his skin and the stomps continued to get closer. **STOMP!STOMP!STOMP!** _Don't be afraid Dan!_

The air was colder and the room seemed tighter as the boy's breaths quickened. _DAN! DAN!-_

"-DAN!" The darkness disappeared as light filled his vision. It was a dream. He rubbed the sweat from his forehead, pushing pack his hair. It was just a dream. His breathing calmed as he tried to focus on the face in front of him. It wasn't real. Deep, concerned, blue eyes stared at him. Everything is fine. Warm hands held tight on his shoulders. "Dan, are you alright?"

Phil's words seemed to calm him, his heart rate steadying as he focused on Phil. He was okay. He was in their apartment. He was safe. He was with Phil. Phil.

"Nightmare... it's fine, I'm good." I'm good. He shook Phil's grip from his shoulders and sat up, keeping the covers close to his bare chest.

"You seem pretty shaken up..." Phil worried, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, totally." It was a dream. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Everything is fine. Phil's here. I'm okay.

Phil's eyes were still laced with concern behind his glasses. He nodded, reassuring Dan one last time before leaving the room, the door closing with a soft click.

\---

He was alone again. In the dark. Alone.

He pulled the covers around him, sinking into the sheets. It's okay. Phil is right next door. I'm safe. He let his eyes slip shut, his blankets forming a shield as sleep consumed him. I'm okay.

 _Daniel..._ The whispers echoed through the pitch black darkness. _Oh Daniel, all alone..._

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! _Don't hide Daniel..._

 **STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!** _I'll find you Daniel..._

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!** _DANIEL!_

_YOU CAN'T HIDE DANIEL!_

_DANIEL! DANIEL!_

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

_DAN! DAN! DAN!_

_...found you._

\---

His cheeks were wet with tears as he sat, knees to his chest, surrounded by the darkness of his room. He sobbed and sobbed, shivering, rocking, shaking on his sheets. It was a dream. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Everything is fine. I'm okay.

No I'm not.

"Phil." he cried, hot tears staining his cheeks, his arms prickled with bumps as they hugged his knees. "Phil!"

The door opened, light flooding into the room as Phil rushed in, arms wrapping protectively around the younger, quivering man.

"Shh," he cooed, "It's okay, Dan. I'm here."

Dan nodded into Phil's chest, encased in the warmth of his roommate's arms. "Stay with me?"

Phil nodded, moving his head to place a kiss on Dan's forehead. He moved to the other side of the bed, climbing under the covers. Dan found Phil's arms wrapping around his torso from behind. "It's okay Dan. I'm here."


End file.
